1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor and a storage medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that has a function of transmitting image data to a transmission address and outputting a transmission result report showing a result of the transmission, a control method therefor and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a multi function peripheral (MFP) has a transmission and reception function for transmitting and receiving image data and includes a printing mechanism. When the image forming apparatus receives image data, the printing mechanism executes printing according to the image data.
If a component such as a developing unit included in the printing mechanism is broken in the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus displays a so-called service man call (error display) and enters a disabled state.
However, even if a user requests inspection and repair by a service man based on the display of the service man call, the service man may not come quickly. In such a case, the image forming apparatus is disabled for a long time.
To handle the situation, there is, for example, a technique for using another usable toner to execute printing when a disabled toner due to such as a lack of toner is sensed. (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-86350).
In an image forming apparatus with a plurality of printing mechanisms such as a color image forming apparatus, there is a technique for using another operable printing unit to execute printing in place of an inoperable printing unit (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-284034).
In this case, for example, if a magenta (M) printing unit is broken, a cyan (C) printing unit executes printing related to an M toner and a C toner.
As described above, even if the printing mechanism cannot be used, image data can be transmitted if the transmission function included in the image forming apparatus normally operates.
However, if a transmission result report including at least a part of the transmitted image data is set to be printed after the completion of the transmission of the image data, the transmission result report cannot be printed when the printing mechanism is disabled although the image data can be transmitted. As a result, transmission result reports are stacked in a memory included in the image forming apparatus.
If transmission operations of image data are repeated in this state, there is a problem that the memory capacity becomes full, and the transmission operations are terminated. More specifically, even if the communication function normally operates in the image forming apparatus, the communication function may not be able to be used if the printing mechanism is broken.
Also, if monochrome printing is executed in place of color printing when the color printing cannot be executed as in the above-described conventional techniques, a monochrome image is attached to the transmission result report even though color image data is actually transmitted. This may confuse the user.